Last Melody
by Navi Blue
Summary: -UPDATE- Partitur yang menciptakan Melodi sendu dalam naungan kebahagiaan semu, sebuah pertitur yang ditulis dengan inta merah. Merangkai cerita kehidupan seorang Namikaze Naruto. Kesedihan dan bayangan kematian dibawanya. Sho-Ai, OOC,Aneh. RnR?
1. Part: I

hai, minna! nama saiia _Lucky_, namun panggil saja _'Icky'_

salam kenal! **this is my 2nd fic in Naruto's Fandom!**

fic pertama saiia di rated M, namun untuk **GORE** ^^"

saiia belum bisa melanjutkannya, maaf ya! sebab saiia tak punya waktu *hiksu*

tapi, tak apa saiia memberi fic ni sebagai awal tahun baru 'kan? *TELAT*

oh, sudahlah! silahkan menikmati fict saiia...

**_*Rated: T_**

**_*Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort_**

**_*warnimg: AU, OOC ness, Sho-Ai (BL), maybe Mr and Miss Typo, AR, de el el..._**

**_DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!  
_**

* * *

**#**

Lantunan melodi mengalun indah. Seorang pemuda tengah terduduk disana. Sebuah piano berdiri kokoh dihadapannya, memamerkan seluruh keindahannya dalam balutan warna hitam dan emas.

Jemari lentiknya menari dengan gemulai diatas tuts-tuts piano,memainkan nada-nada yang terpeta indah dalam lembaran partitur.

Senyum lembut terukir di wajah tan-nya yang terbingkai indah oleh helaian rambut emas. Tak rapih memang, namun terpatri indah dipandang mata.

Irama lembut melebur dalamkilauan cahaya. Member sentuhan sihir yang menghanyutkan. Bagai racun, melodi yang dimainkan dapat menghanyutkan tubuh dan pikiran dalam buaiannya.

Lantunan _'adaigo'_ mengalun lembut berpadu dengan _'andante'_,membentuk harmonisasi yang indah. Membelenggu seluruh suara yang ada. Tak begitu harmonis memang, namun dapat tergambar dengan jelas jikalan melodi-melodi yang membentuk lagu ini, menyimpan kebahagiaan dan… kesedihan.

Melodi sendu dalam naungan kebahagiaan semu.

_'Hei… terdengarkah?_

_Melodi ini…._

_Nada yang kurang harmonis ini…"_

_

* * *

_

**Last Melody**

**A Naruto's Fanfiction**

_**By: Navi Blue © 2011**_

_**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**_

* * *

**Part: I**

**#  
**

Melodi yang dilantunkan terhenti, menjemput jari-jemari tanyang berhenti, tatkala suara deritan pintu menginterupsi. Dipalingkan wajahnya, menatap daun pintu kecoklatan yang terbuka perlahan, menampilkan sesosok pemuda yang Nampak sepantaran dengannya.

Helaian rambut crimson pendek membingkai rapih wajah putihnya, memamerkan sebuah tattoo kanji 'Ai' di dahi kirinya. Sorot mata beriris hijau emerald, menampilkan pandangan dingin dan tajam, membawakharisma menawan padanya.

Kaki jenjang berbalut benang coklat tua itu mendekat,menghampiri sang pemuda pirang. Senyum terukir di wajah pemuda blond itu, menyambut kedatangan sahabatnya.

"Ohayou, Gaara-kun," Sapa si pemuda blon dengan senyum hangatnya. Si pemuda bertatto 'Ai" a.k.a Gaara membalas tersenyum padanya.

"Ohayou, Naruto-kun," Balasnya tersenyum tulus. Sungguh, hanya pada pemuda blnd dihadapannya ini lah, sang Sabaku no Gaara dapat melepas topeng dingin yang selama ini bertengger di wajah putihnya. Hanya pada Namikaze Naruto.

Namu, detik berikutnya senyum di wajah dingin milik Earl Sabaku menghilang."Kau… sudah siap, Naruto? Sudah saatnya kita pergi," Ujarnya dengan wajah dingin seperti biasa.

Naruto tersenyum maklum. "Ya,Gaara-kun" Jawabnya, diaraihnya jas hitam yang ia sampirkan di sofa terdekat dan mengenakannya. Tak lupa ia juga menggapai partitur yang bertengger manis diatas piano.

Mereka berduapun melangkah keluar dari ruang music pribadi itu. Gaara memandang lirih pada Naruto yang berdiri tak jauh didepannya. Ia memperhatikan punggung tegap itu lekat-lekat. Lalu pandangannya teralih pada buku partitur yang dibawa oleh Naruto.

Gaara mengernyitkan dahinya. Tak salah ia lihat, itu adalah partitur peninggalan ayahanda Naruto tercinta. Pertitur yang berisi goresan-goresan merah yang membentuk not-not lagu. Lagu yang menyimpan kesedihan dalam kebahagiaan, lagu yang memperlihatkan kesedihan tiada tara.

_'Kyuubi no Kitsune'_

...

_

* * *

_

**#**

Bandar Udara Internasional Narita, Chiba, Jepang, terlihat ramai seperti biasa. Gerombolan-gerombolan orang memenuhi setiap sudut bandara, meninggalkan jejak samara.

Terlihat 2 orang pemuda tengah melangkah keluar gedung bandara. Tanpa mereka sadari,mereka kini menjadi pusat perhatian. Mengapa tidak? Mereka berdua nampak bagai pangeran-pangeran dari negeri dongeng.

Stelan baju a la Itali menghiasi sang pemuda Sabaku, sedangkan sang pemuda Namikaze menggenkan stelan jas hitam a la Inggris yang menawan. Pandangan penuh kekaguman, terpesona, iri dan lain sebagainya menghiasi setiap langkah mereka.

Tibalah kaki-kaki jenjang itu di halaman gedung bandara. Mereka berdua langsung disambut oleh kedatangan sebuah mobil sport hitam yang mewah. Dari dalamnya, muncullah seorang pria tampan denganrambut brunette yang panjang serta kulit seputih susu yang terbalut dalam jalinan benang coklat tua.

"Okaerinasai, Naruto-san, Gaara-san," sapanya sopan.

Naruto serta Gaara nampak terkejut atas kedatangan orang tak terduga yang menyambut kepulangan mereka.

"Ne-Neji-kun?" Gagap Naruto. Neji hanya tersenyum menyambutnya

"Lama tak bertemu—".

* * *

**#**

Di sebuah koridor sepi, seorang pria tampan nun rupawan tengah melangkah dengan santai. Rambut raven gelapnya membingkai indah wajh tampan itu. Putih pucatnya nampak kontras dengan gelapnya langit malam di belahan iris matanya. Uchiha Sasuke.

Langkahnya terhenti, tatkala mendengar lentunan melodi dari salah satu ruangan di gedung kampus _Konoha University of Tokyo_. Dia menautkan alisnya saat mendengarkannya.'Lagu yang aneh'.

Dilangkahkan kaki jenjangnya, menuju kearah asal suara itu.

Digapainya knop pintu berwarna hitam itu, kemudian dibukanya pintu yang menjadi pembatas antar ruangan. Dilihatnya seorang pemuda blond tengah terduduk di hadapan piano putih bersih.

'Siapa?' Batinnya.

Dilangkahkan kakinya mendekat.

* * *

**#**

Segaris senyum terukir di lukisan wajah tan milik Namikaze Naruto. Jemarinya tanpa lelah terus menari-nari diatas putih-hitam tuts piano, memainkan nada-nada indah yang tercipta darinya.

"Hmm... Melodi yang aneh," Ujar sebuah suara yang menghentikan pergerakkan jemarinya spontan. dibalikkan badannya, mendapati eorang pria tengah berdiri tak jauh itu berjalan mendekat.

"Lagu apa itu? lagu ciptaanmu?" Tanyanya. Pria itu menautkan alisnya saat melihat partitur yang berisikan polesan-polesan tinta merah yang membentuk kunci nada. Naruto mengikuti pandangan pria itu, dengan cepat lengannya meraih partitur-miliknya yang berada di atas piano.

"Bukan," Jawab Naruto datar.

Sang pria a.k.a Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi."Hhh... Payah sekali orang itu," Ujarnya sarkasme karena kelakuan aneh dari Naruto.

Naruto memandangnya lekat, nampak kilatan kemarahan dari belahan iris biru langit itu. "Jangan bicara sembarangan ya, tuan!" Ucapnya mencela.

"Apa? memang benarkan? nada-nada itu terdengar tak harmonis... atau, kau yang tidak becus memainkannya, Dobe," Ujarnya mengejek. 'Tapi... melodi itu...' Batinnya.

Kemarahan Narutopun semakin menjadi. "Apa kau bilang, TEME?" Balasnya. Adu death glarepun terjadi diantara mereka. Namun tak lama, sebab Naruto langsung beranjak dari posisi duduknya. Membawa serta merta partitur berharganya dan melangkah pergi

Si pria mengendus kesal. "Dasar, padahal aku ingin menanykan tentang partitur itu. Melodi yang dimainkanya itu..." Batinnya berseru

"Sangat indah"

* * *

#

_'Langkah kakiku kan terhenti?_

_Entahlah..._

_Namun kuberharap... jika tiba waktunya nanti..._

_Ku ingin bertemu kembali...'_

Detik-detik jam terdengar jelas, mendominasi suara di setiap sudut ruangan bercat krem ini. Seorang pemuda tengah terbaring diatas ranjang berukuran king size, memejamkan matanya dan mengistirahatkan seluruh otot-otot yang menegang.

Bayangan akan masa lalu yang membahagiakan terus bermunculan di pikirannya. Membawa rasa senang dan sedih kala mengingatnya. "Tou-san, Kaa-san..." Desisan meluncur mulus dari belahan bibir merah ranum itu.

"Aku... sebentar lagi akan menyusul kalian..."

* * *

**To Be Continue….**

**

* * *

**

selesai! wakh... banyak masalah ya di FNI? saiia turut prihatin!

and... saiia masih belum bisa melanjutkan 'Black Chain' (_ _)"

maaf ya!

**_A/N: Waaaah... gaya bahasa saiia berubah drastis, namun saiia berusaha untuk tetaptak banyak berubah ^^"_**

**_lalu ada kalimat yang saiia kutip dari manga Pandora Hearts, adakah yang menyadarinya?_**

**_ahahaha..._**

**_lalu mengenai andante dan adaigo, itu adalah tempo musik yang kedua-duanya lambat._**

bagaimana dengan cerita saiia yang satu ini? anehkah? gajekah? pendekkah? maaf jika masih ada typo... =="

hmm... apa fic ini masih patut untuk dilanjutkan? semua tergantung anda sekalian!

silahkan mereview. Saiia dengan senang hati menerima FLAME, namun saiia harapkan dengan menggunakan bahasa yang SOPAN!

**Hontou ni Arigatou karena sudah mau membaca fic saiia dan apalagi jika anda sekalian mereviewnya. thx B4  
**

**and finally!... REVIEW PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE... #plaaaaaak  
**


	2. Part: II

Sumimasen, Icky datang lagi! ^^

Maaf soal part 1 yang gak memuaskan. Icky Nampak tak niat ya, menulisnya?

Well, namun Icky tetap melanjutkannya. Kalau diperbolahkan sih Icky mau mengedit part 1 itu = =a

Yah, ya sudahlah, silahkan menikmati part 2-nya~~~~ semoga yang ini memuaskan ^^"

**ENJOY IT! ^^  
**

**_*Rated: T_**

**_*Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort_**

**_*warning: AU, OOC ness, Sho-Ai (BL), maybe Mr and Miss Typo, AR, de el el..._**

**_DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!_**

**

* * *

**

Dalam gelapnya malam ku terdiam sendiri, terbaring tanpa buaian hangat sang selimut. Kutatap kilauan cahaya emas yang menembus kaca, memancarkan seluruh keagungannya merajai malam. Ku taruh semua harapan dalam semunya, berharap kan menjadi kenyataan.

'_hei, bulan yang bersinar terang… dapatkah kau mengabulkan permintaanku?..._

_ Harapanku, seluruh impianku?'_

Ku angkat lengan kecoklatanku, mencoba menggapai dirinya yang terpampang jelas di langit malam. Mustahil. Ku pejamkan kedua belah mataku, menyembunyikan sepasang orb blue sky di dalamnya.

Semilir angina menemaniku, membelai lembut wajahku. Membawa helaian rambut emasku berdansa bersama dalam kesunyian, kesendirian.

'_hei, bolehkah jikalau diriku… pergi? _

Dan menjemput pelukan hangat dari mereka di surga? Nampaknya… aku akan…'

_

* * *

_

**Last Melody**

**A Naruto's Fanfiction**

_**By: Navi Blue © 2011**_

_**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**_

**Part: II

* * *

**

**#**

Suara-suara lembut nun merdu memenuhi setiap sudut ruangan bercat putih ini. Melodi indah terus dilantunkan, memancarkan aura keseriusan yang pekat namun tertutupi dengan lembutnya melodi yang dimainkan.

Seorang pria berparas tampan tengah menghayati setiap nada-nada yang ia mainkan. Sebuah biola coklat tersemat di pundak tegapnya, mengapitnya dengan lembut. Digeseknya bownya diatas senar-senar biola perlahan, memainkan permainan musik yang rumit namun glamour.

Nampak dipaksakannya sedikit bownya saat memainkan nada-nada mayor. Tak dipungkiri memang, nampaknya pria ini memiliki kepribadian yang tegas dan lugas.

"Che, mendokusei," Umpatnya kala merasa pundaknya mulai pegal. Diturunkannya biola coklat klasik itu dari pangkuannya, meletakannya beserta bownya di atas meja tak jauh darinya.

Diistirahatkan dirinya duduk di sofa terdekat. Melonggarkan dasi hitamnya agar merasa lebih nyaman.

"Sudah selesai, Shikamaru?" Seru sebuah suara. Tak perlu bersusah payah pria ini memalingkan wajahnya, toh ia kenal betul siapa pemilik suara baritone itu.

Dihembuskannya nafas berat. "Ya," Jawabnya singkat, padat dan jelas, mewakili dirinya yang mempunyai motto 'mendokusei'.

"Tumben kau kemari, ada masalah apa, Sasuke?" Tanyanya tanpa menatap sesosok malaikat tampan yang tengah berdiri dengan angkuhnya di ambang pintu dan terus saja memandang arakan awan putih dari jendela kaca di hadapannya—tampak begitu menarik perhatiannya.

Tanpa permisi dan persetujuan dari sang tuan rumah, pria yang sedari tadi berdiri mematung itu melangkah masuk. Tak apa 'kan? Toh pemuda berambut nanas-mendokusei itu tak akan mengomel.

Shikamaru menggerakan tangannya, menggapai bungkus rokok diatas meja dan memulai ritual hisap-menghisap rokonya. Kebiasaan ini telah ia geluti selama setahun, tepatnya saat sang guru yang dihormatinya telah berpulang pada Yang Maha Kuasa. Bukan tanpa alasan memang, dengan menghisap rokok ia dapat merasakan kehadiran sang guru tercinta—yang selalu menjaga dan mengawasinya, mengingat beliau adalah seorang perokok berat.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kurenai-sensei?" Tanya Sasuke sekedar berbasa basi sembari mendudukan dirinya di sofa. Kaget juga dirinya, entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini ia menjadi out of character.

"Yah, seperti yang kau ketahui," Jawabnya santai sambil terus menghisap batang rokoknya. Yuuhi Kurenai adalah istri almarhum Sarutobi Azuma—guru Shikamaru. Setelah kematian Azuma, Shikamarulah yang menjaga Kurenai—dengan tanda kutip.

"—Lalu… apa yang membuatmu datang kemari, Sasuke?" Tanya Shikamaru serius. Jangan salah, ia hanya sekedar ingin mempersingkat waktu. Ia memang malas mengurusi hal-hal yang dianggapnya menyusahkan. Nampaknya si kepala nanas ini sedang moody.

Sang Uchiha menghela nafas panjang. Ia bangkit dari posisinya dan berjalan mendekati sebuah piano yang bertengger manis ditengah ruangan, meyisakan tatapan heran dari Shikamaru. Namun, nampaknya pria nanas ini mengerti akan maksud Sasuke.

Sasuke mulai memainkan jemarinya di atas tuts piano, mendendangkan nada-nada asing yang baru didengarnya bebrapa hari lalu.

Si jenius Uchiha yang mana memiliki daya tangkap dan ingatan yang luar biasa kuat sehingga dapat melantunkan melodi yang beru pertamakali ia dengar dengan sesempurna mungkin. Dalam sepersekian detik otaknya berputar cepat, mencoba menggali nada apa saja yang sekiranya dimainkan oleh pemuda pirang misterius waktu itu, serta mengingat dan menyesuaikan tempo yang dimainkannya. Inilah salah satu kemampuan dari si jenius Uchiha Sasuke.

Tanpa hambatan berarti, ia terus melantunkan sepenggal melodi lagu misterius itu.

Saat pertama mendengar dentingan piano yang dimainkan oleh Sasuke, Shikamaru Nampak tak tertarik, toh paling-paling ia dapat menebak apa judul atau komposernya. Namun, ini berbeda.

Shikamaru menautkan alis mendengar harmonisasi aneh yang ia dengar. Diperbaikinya posisi duduknya, menautkan jari-jemarinya dan menaruh siku tangannya di atas paha berbalut jalinan benang hitamnya.

Tak Nampak memang dari luar, namun di dalam otaknya yang notabennya memiliki IQ lebih dari 200 itu, ia tengah mencaritahu tentang lagu yang tengah dimankan pemuda raven itu.

'_Nampaknya aku pernah mendengarnya di suatu tempa,' _Batinnya. Selagi ia tengah memikirkan lebih dari 200 kemungkinan dalam otaknya, Sasuke yang telah menyelesaikan sepenggal lagu misterius itu terdiam mematung, menunggu respon apa yang akan diberikan si nanas padanya.

Tak jua ada respon, sang Uchiha membuka suara. "Bagaimana?" Tanyanya, melirik ke arah pemuda berambut hitam di sudut sofa.

"… itu… apa? Nada-nadanya tak harmonis…" Ujar Shikamaru setengah berbisik.

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya. "Akupun tak tahu, baru sekitar dua haru lalu aku mendengarnya," Ucap Sasuke datar. Mata beriris obsidiannya memandang lekat pada bagian piano yang biasanya berisikan pertituras.

Pikirannya kembali saat ia bertemu si blonde misterius itu. "Hei… Shika, apa kau mengetahui tentang partitur bertinta merah?" Tanya Sasuke yang masih hanyut dalam ingatan flashbacknya.

"Partitur bertinta merah?" Tanya Shikamaru memastikan, dan dibalas oleh anggukan ringan dari Sasuke.

"Entahlah… namun, nampaknya aku pernah mendengar lagu itu…"

**_~o~oOo~o~_**

_**#**  
_

Detik demi detik berlalu, kesunyian menghinggapi kedua insane yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Tak lama memang, berkisar antara 10 hingga 15 menit, namun rasanya bagai berabad lamanya. Entah mengapa kedua orang ini bisa tahan dengan keadaan seperti ini.

Lalu Shikamaru mulai meraih biola serta bownya dan bersiap memainkannya. Digesekya bow itu dengan irama yang pas.

Sasuke terhenyak, tatkala mendengar lantunan melodi yang dibawakan Shikamaru. "I-Itu…"

Ternyata Shikamaru tengah memainkan lagu misterius yang tadi dimainkan oleh Sasuke, namun tentu saja dengan penyesuainan bunyi biola. Oh, betapa jeniusnya Nara Shikamaru itu.

**_~o~oOo~o~_**

_**#**  
_

Rambulan bersinar terang, menyinari dalam gelanya malam. Deretan lampu menghiasi jalan, memberi pertolongan bagi para pengendara dan pejalan kaki kala menembus gelapnya malam.

Rintik-rintik hujan mulai turun dan membasahi jalan, tak perlu waktu lama, hujan pun mulai deras.

Seorang pemuda raven bermodel rambut pantat ayam (ralat) bermodel rambut belakang yang mencuat melawan gravitasi tengah dengan santainya menyesap secagkir cappuccino di sebuah café.

Pikirannya tengah melayang pada saat ia bertemu dengan Shikamaru di mansion pemuda nanas itu tadi siang.

"_I-Itu…"_

"_Ya, kau benar," Ujar Shikamaru. Lalu mulai mencoba menggesekan bownya lagi. Menerka-nerka nada atau kunci apa yang selanjutnya._

"_Ck, mendokusei. Sudahlah… coba nanti kuingat-ingat lagi, nampaknya akupun pernah mendengar lagu itu," Ujar Shikamaru gontai dan langsung duduk di sofa dengan tidak elitnya dan oh, nampaknya ia telah memasuki alam mimpinya._

Sasuke mngendus kala mengingatnya.

"Hhh… dasar, BAKA" Umpatnya ditujukan untuk si nanas-mendokusei itu. Di saat yang sama, Shikamaru bersin dan langsung terbangun dari tidurnya. Tak lama, sebab ia kembali tertidur.

Sasuke mengendus, mencoba menstabilkan emosinya. Toh, ia akan mendapatkan jawaban yang ia cari, yah jikalau Shikamaru terbangun nanti(lho?).

Ia kembali menyesap cappuccino-nya dengan glamour(?). namu, pandangannya seketika teralih kala mendapati sesosok pemuda berambut pirang terlihat di balik kaca jendela café itu.

'_Dia…..'_

**_~o~oOo~o~_**

_**#**  
_

Seorang pemuda blonde a.k.a Naruto tengan menyusuri trotoar dengan lemas. Ia tengah tersesat saat ini, maklum ia baru saja kembali ke Jepang setelah sekian lama menetap di Negeri Paman Sam beberapa hari yang lalu.

Diedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Tak dipedulikan tubuhnya yang basah terguyur hujan yang tengah berlangsung.

Pandangannya langsung ke arah samping kiri, mendapati jalan aspal yang dipenuhi rintikan hujan. Pikirannya langsung melesat jauh pada saat masa-masa kelam menghampirinya.

Saat itu….

_Seorang wanita berambut merah darah baru saja keluar dari sebuah mini shop. Di sampingnya seorang anak laki-laki yang berusia kira-kira 6-8 tahun tngah digandengnya._

_Wajah ceria terlukis di wajah keduanya. Dengan semangat mereka berdua berjalan bergandengan menembus keramaian kota. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang tak sengaja menyenggol wabita berparas malaikat itu—mengingat keadaab yang sangat ramai saat itu. Sehingga mengakibatkan sebuah buku yang yang tengah digenggam wanita itu terhempas ke jalanan aspal._

_Dengan panik wanita itu berlari menggapai buku berisikan partituras bercover merah gelap itu, meninggalkan putranya di belakangnya._

_Mata bocah lelaki itu membulat tatkala melihat sebuah mobil melaju kencang kearah sang ibunda tercinta._

"_Ibu, AWAAAAAAS!" Pekiknya._

_BRAAAAAAK. Namun, semua terlambat, sang ibu kini terpental jauh akibat tertabrak mobil itu. Bocah kecil yang polos ini menyaksikan dengan jelas bagaimana nyawa sang ibunda tercintanya terrenggut._

_Bocah kecil berambut pirang itu jatuh berlutut. Pandangannya beralih pada sebuah partituras yang tergelatak di dekatnya, itu adalah partitus yang tadi coba diselamatkan ibunya dan terhempas sampai kemari._

_Air mata perlahan jatuh dari pelupuk mata kecoklatan itu. Ia tatap sosok ibunya yang terbujur kaku nun jauh darinya._

"_I-Ibu…."_

'_Kebahagiaan, kesedihan, hingga kebecian telah ku korbankan…_

_Berharap kematian kan segera datang…._

_Aku ingin…."_

Tanpa Naruto sadari lengannya telah terjulur, nampak menggapai sesuatu yang semu. Namun, dalam hitungan detik kesadarannya lenyap.

_**~o~oOo~o~**

* * *

_

**To Be Contiued….

* * *

**

Gimana dengan yang ini? Lumayan kah? Icky harap iya = ="

_Well, terima kasih buat senpai-senpai dan readers yang mau mereview part 1 yang abal itu…. Jujur Icky merasa bersalah TT^TTv_

Tapi semoga part ini bisa menutupinya!

Well, Icky lagi kesusahan coz' lapie-nya aniki lagi rusak, KUSO! Ukkkkh….. So, Icky cumin bisa mengupdate or mempublish fict di akhir minggu doank! Maaf ya (_ _)"

**Well, maukah kalian memberi Icky kritik dan saran lagi? Thx b4! And hontou ni arigatou karena suah mau membaca fict Icky ini! Sampai jumpa di part depaaaaaaaaan #plaaaak**

**See You!**

**REVIEW PLEASEEEEEEEE!...**


End file.
